


Mass Effect KinkMeme Mini-fills

by 11_Gadget_27



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Drell - Freeform, Human, Humor, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi, PWP, Quarian, Rare-pairs, Romance, Smut, Snippets, Turian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off let me say that I accidently deleted this and had to start over. I don't remember what order the chapters were in.</p><p>I find myself doing a lot of mini-fills for the Mass Effect Kinkmeme. Rather than post a bunch of short ficlets, I've decided to make a compilation of them. Each chapter will be a fill for a prompt along with the prompt that inspired it. This will be an ongoing thing and I this point I have no idea how many 'chapters' there will be or how often I'll update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Volitile" : Jack/ MShep

**Author's Note:**

> Like I stated in the summary, I accidently deleted this work and had to begin again. Thankfully I keep back-ups of everything. However I don't remember what order things were in.  
> Let's begin.  
> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

“Volatile”  
  
  
  
She was hazardous.  She was explosive, radioactive, dangerous, and life-threatening, she was the Psychotic Biotic. She was sexy as all fuck and she was his. They came together like water and oil, him a paragon of right and wrong, and her a hardened criminal and renegade to the core. Commander John Shepard had never loved anyone more than he love Jack. Nothing could keep them apart, not distance, not duty and certainly not the Reapers. They were meant to be from the rocky start.  
A kiss like lightning and a caress that seared and burned, they hit the bed together. Jack on top, her knees to either side of his hips and her sensual lips curled into a smirk. Shepard grinned back and crossed his wrists above his head, rolling his hips up to get her attention. Another of those enigmatic smirks and her hand skimmed down the center of his chest, biotic fire crackling on her fingertips made his skin tingle and his breath hitch.  
  
Neither of them liked to wait, not really, so without any real teasing Jack angled him and slid down over his shaft. All the air left Shepard’s lungs in a rush and it was a real challenge not to throw his hips upward, not to thrust. It had to be at her pace, he’d learned that over time. Jack’s hands landed to either side of his throat, her thumbs resting on each vein, it was a move of reassurance, and she had to know that she had all the power. Shepard was okay with that, he understood.  He kept his wrists crossed above his head, his fingers interlacing as she rode him.  
  
You wouldn’t think it to look at her, but Jack was grace personified. She was like water as she moved above him, nearly dancing although he stayed as deep inside her as she allowed. Up, down, forward and back she moved, enveloping him, taking him ever deeper. She was slow, so slow, at her own pace, _always_ at her own pace.  
  
Shepard reveled in the power she had over him, the warmth and heat of her passage, the softness of her skin…He was destroyed by her and he was made whole, he was loved and he loved. Jack was still dancing, forward and back, up and down, faster, deeper, harder. Shepard knew neither of them would last. Any moment now she would-  
  
“Touch me John.”  
  
Jack was the only one that called him by name.  
  
His fingers unlaced and his arms lowered, he cradled the back of her head gently and pulled her down to him. Shepard kissed her passionately, then harder as he poured his soul, his love into her. He caressed down her form, her slender throat and the curve that leads into her shoulders, her upper chest and then her breasts. They fit perfectly in his palms, not too big, not too small, his thumbs could easily reach her nipples and he tweaked them. He took them between thumb and forefinger and squeezed gently, barely any pressure at all.  
  
Jack moaned his name and it was like the music of the angels, soft and warm, uplifting and fulfilling. He felt completed under her hands and in her body. He cupped her breasts, hefted the slight weight of them in his hands for just a moment before he continued on down her ribs, felt each arch of bone beneath the skin. Jack increased her tempo again, rose higher up his shaft until just the tip was nestled in her folds. For countless seconds she stayed like that, her eyes gazing down into his and reflecting everything she made him feel. Then she plunged down, impaling herself on his cock, her inner muscles squeezing him.  
  
Shepard followed her ribs to her thin middle and then framed her hips, his thumbs met just under her belly button and his fingers _almost_ touched above the swell of her rear. Jack rode him harder, her nails digging into his flesh, scraping and tearing, her biotics flowing gently through him. He could not be passive any more, not as close as he was, he _needed._

He pulled her flush to his body, his cock burrowed deep and angled his thumbs down to the top of her perfectly shaved mound. Jack smiled at him encouragingly and rocked on him faster. Shepard found her clit easily, stroked it slowly, lightly and she moaned for him. He began to thrust up leisurely, his thumbs circling her clit in an absentminded pattern. Jack’s head fell back on her shoulders and she moaned loud, rode him faster, up and down, back and forth. He added more pressure to the little bundle of nerves, rubbed it faster with long strokes and tight rotations.  
  
Inner muscles squeezed tightly and Shepard grunted, bucked his hips.  
  
“John,” Her voice was a lustful whisper, her body moved with his and he was so close. “John,”  
  
Shepard loved this moment, the moment before Jack broke. The handful of seconds when they reached their peak together, when desire burned hot and seared to the core, when he felt like he was being pulled in a thousand directions only to end up in the same place.  Jack was still moaning, her head hanging forward and her depthless eyes half closed but focused on his own.  She plunged down on his shaft and Shepard felt her passage begin to tremble around him and this was the only time Jack handed over her control.  
  
He threw his hips up and rolled until Jack was underneath him, her thighs spread wide around his hips and her hands between them. Shepard kissed her, pushed his tongue past her lips and dueled with her. Jack’s legs lifted until he felt her knees touch high up on his sides and the heels of her feet level with his hips, her thighs tightened around him. He slid deep, felt the head of his cock encounter the back wall, felt Jack grow impossibly tight though she was so wet his every thrust was a smooth glide.  
  
Shepard broke their kiss to breathe, to brace his hands next to her head and angle his body down until he was hammering into her over and over and over. Jack wound her arms around his back, hands grasping at his shoulders and then she was falling. Her tight and slick channel convulsed and rippled around his shaft as she pulled him in deeper. Each spasm of her muscles pulled at him, pushed at him until he was almost forced out but a hard thrust kept him lodged inside her. Jack clawed at him from shoulder to lower back, her thighs wrapped around his hips and she met him thrust for thrust.  
  
A supernova detonated in his nerves as he came, static white covered his senses, unbearable heat tugged at his insides and he cried out Jack’s name with reverence, with love. He kept thrusting through the sensations, filling her with his seed until he could feel it trying to drip out around him. Jack clung to him, her inner walls still trembling, milking him of every drop until he could take it no more and he had to pull away.  
  
Shepard flopped onto his side, bringing her with him, out of her body for now but still pressed against her flesh. He caressed her face, traced over her brows and long lashes, followed the plump curves of her lips with his fingers and then his own lips. One of Jack’s legs was still thrown over his hip while the other made its way between his thighs and rubbed against the sensitive skin of his dick. Shepard groaned and shuddered as blood rushed back into his shaft to leave him lightheaded. Jack knew just how to press his buttons, she really did.

They were never very good at waiting, not in the least, so it was no surprise when Jack tossed him a sultry smile and rolled onto her stomach. She lifted her hips, nonverbally asking him to get on with it. Shepard climbed over her and lightly straddled her, his half erect cock resting between the soft cheeks of her ass. He leaned over her, mouth to the skin of the back of her neck and Jack rolled her hips, rocking back against him until he became fully hard. Shepard tongued the intricate tattoos that decorated her back, following designs down the length of her spine and then back up. A few kisses here and there and then he slid his hands under her hips, lifted her up and positioned her the way he wanted.  
  
Jack threw some vulgar and challenging words over her shoulder, simple things, usual things. Like _fuck me hard Commander._ Or _you know you want this pussy Johnny-boy so take it._ Shepard would not deny the woman he loved anything she want, never. He mounted her, hand on her hips, her ass lifted and pulled back against him, Shepard shoved his cock home to the sound of Jack’s wail of pleasure.  
  
The first time a night when they made love, Jack could take all the time she wanted, she could stretch things out until he begged if that was what she craved. But the second time, well, the second time was belonged to him and Shepard wanted to fuck until he couldn’t move. He couldn’t think of a better way to show Jack he loved her.  


	2. Javik/Septimus Oraka (or I couldn't think of a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

Alright. So. 19 Javik and 48 Septimus Oraka. Well, he we go. Oh, and I simply cannot see Javik using any kind of slang for the word penis even in his head, so technical terms galore.   
  
+_-_-_-_-_+  
A single touch was all that was needed before the word ‘primitive’ left Javik’s mind, at least in regards to this turian. It was replaced with words like warrior, leader, general, survivor and strangest of all, equal. Septimus Oraka was all those things rolled into a package of dirt colored plates and flesh and the white sweep of tattoos on his face. Javik personally didn’t see the point of the markings, it made one stand out, made one distinguishable from the crowd; it was much better to blend in. However…it suited the old turian nicely and Javik could still appreciate the simple aesthetics of life.    
  
The turian’s hands were rough with age and calloused from a long life wielding weapons. A lifetime of war was reflected in his touch, a lifetime of hard decisions, bad calls and the occasional victory. That word ‘equal’ whispered through Javik’s head again. Only one of them had ever witnessed peace but they had both seen destruction and ruin and they had both tasted the sweetness of triumph. And tonight they would both find pleasure in meaningless copulation, in a single moment of fruitless comfort.  
  
The turian’s –Oraka’s groin plates had shifted open under Javik’s curious touch, the flesh warm and slick with arousal. He didn’t need his extrasensory abilities to know Oraka was eager, excited. It was apparent in the rapidness of his breath and the slivers of black pupils in tawny irises and the more obvious erection. Where the prothean phallus was smooth from its thick base to its rather large and flat head, the turian penis was built with pleasure in mind. Longer and thicker – though not by much- with a tapered tip and a scattering of raised ridges that looked like they would do wonderful things to Javik’s insides. And just like that, the avatar of vengeance decided just how their encounter would go.  
  
He turned, placed his hands flat on the wall and tilted his pelvis back. Oraka wasted no time before he was inside the prothean completely and Javik found he had been absolutely correct about those ridges. The turian’s pace was slow and measured, thoroughly deep and at just the right speed to leave Javik satisfied while still wanting more. Oraka did not disappoint, taloned fingers on sharply angled hips adjusted and positioned him perfectly for a deeper stroke, a harder thrust.   
  
Time ceased, stretched on, and tumbled in on itself while Javik allowed himself the small enjoyment of another body. While the turian switched from slow and easy to hard and rough and then back again. Their tryst didn’t last long, whether from the age of his partner or the simple need to find release, Javik wasn’t quite sure but Oraka’s orgasm triggered his own. He felt a hundred different things at once, emotion and sensation and he didn’t know which of them it belonged to. Warmth, desire, serenity, safety, loss, happiness, longing, satisfaction, hopelessness and need. A hundred more things he didn’t have names for but understood in his core.   
  
Then they were separating, Oraka righting his clothing and armor. Javik shared a looked of understanding with the old general but no words were spoken, there was no need. Everything that needed to be said or simply expressed had passed between them in the form of touch moments ago. The turian turned on his heel and started off but he paused in the door, his hand resting on the frame as he stared straight ahead.  
  
“Thank you Javik,” He murmured and then was gone.


	3. Thanks for the Memories: Thane/Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

8 is Thane Krios and 30 is Jeff “Joker” Moreau   
  
“Thanks for the Memories”  
  
Joker was not into dudes. Well, as far as anyone else knew, he wasn’t into dudes. Yeah he could appreciate certain aspects, which is to say there were a lot of things he found attractive about Shepard’s latest, ahem, _flock._ Shepard himself was an obvious candidate for male sexiness with his broad shoulders and that chiseled jawline, hell, even those glowing scars of his were kind of hot. Zaeed had the constant air of ‘last man standing’ but surviving a bullet to the head would do that for a man. Grunt and Mordin, while pleasant enough didn’t even cross Joker’s radar. Krogan were badass for sure but no, just no. And didn’t salarians hatch from eggs or something like that? Put a serious damper on the sex-life if you asked him but whatever. Garrus had the most awesome and striking blue eyes, but yeah, too many angles and sharp points. Jacob definitely had a nice body and once you go black… But Joker wasn’t feeling it.  
  
Then there was Thane.  
  
It had to be that gravelly voice. No, it was those black eyes that went on for-fucking-ever. No! It was that he was an assassin and that was _goddamn motherfucking sexy as fuck._ No two ways about it, just plain sexy. Joker was beside himself with distraction and arousal. He wasn’t into dudes so why did he have to keep reminding himself of that fact? It was something he eventually pushed from his thoughts.  
  
And then the collectors came and stole the crew of the Normandy. A little over two hours until the Omega 4 Relay and Joker could not sleep, couldn’t even rest. Coffee kept him running and nerves kept him alert. So alert in fact that he knew the second someone entered the cockpit.  
  
Joker spun around in his chair expecting to see Shepard or maybe even Miranda but certainly not who he found there staring back at him.  
  
“You did all you were able, Mister Moreau.”  
  
It would probably be the better idea to keep the professional distance-  
  
“It’s Joker, you say ‘Mr. Moreau’ and I think my dad is standing next to me.”  
  
Aaaaannnnddd, word vomit, yuck.   
  
The assassin inclined his head slightly as he stepped into Joker’s sanctuary, moving both amongst and apart from the scattered shadows. The helmsman swallowed slowly.  
  
“Very well, Joker.” He said. “The fact remains, you did all you were able to do and what was necessary The…kidnapping of the crew in no way reflects on you.”   
  
_Uhuh. Right._ “So my decision, made under some serious fucking duress, to unshackle the ship’s AI, when AI’s always turn on their creators or benefactors or whatever, was a good idea? Bullshit. It’s a matter of time before we’re all slaves to the overlord or tossed automatically out the airlock so EDI can take over. That kind of trumps the Collector’s snagging the crew.”  
  
EDI’s blue orb thing popped up in the corner. “I have told you Jeff, you are my friends.”  
  
Joker ignored her…it, whatever.   
  
Thane again tipped his head again as if conceding the point and then he was standing next to Joker’s chair. A hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
“You did the right thing and I did not come up here to argue the point with you Joker.”  
  
“Then why are you here?”  
  
“To offer you a respite.”

Joker spun around in his chair, that heavy hand sliding off his shoulder. “A wha-?”  
  
Thane kissed him then. Joker’s entire world narrowed down to the tongue that gently traced the seam of his lips. _I am not into dudes. I am not into dudes. I’m not into-Fuck it._ He allowed his mouth to open and met Thane’s tongue with his own.  There was a bittersweet and almost oily taste he couldn’t ever hope to describe other than to say it was actually kind of good. After that, things got a little…fuzzy.  
  
Not long before the warning notice that they were about to hit the Omega 4 Relay, Joker sat in his chair and just tried to breathe evenly. That…had certainly fun, different but fun. He was still having trouble recalling all the details but what he did remember, well, damn.   
  
Thane in his chair and Joker in his lap with his back against the drell’s chest. His pants had been opened and pushed down past his knees, he’d felt the heat of Thane’s thighs beneath his, the odd smoothness of his scales. A green hand between his legs and wrapped around both their shafts as Thane brought him to completion first. Joker remembered angling his head back and pushing his face against the soft pink folds of the drell’s throat as he was opened and worked over.  
  
Colors bled together sensations mixed and turned into new things all together. Joker’s perception of all things became skewered, minutes narrowed to seconds and exploded into eons. Bliss like nothing he’d ever felt before, lasting forever and ending in the span of a single heartbeat. And then Thane was gone, the wait to the relay was over.  
  
It felt like Joker’s mind had just come back online after a forced systems’ reboot. He had to have imagined the whole thing, it was to ridiculous to believe. That odd taste in his mouth was just stale coffee and that ache in his lower body was just because he’d been sitting in his chair so damned long.  
  
Yeah, that was why. It had to be why.  
  
“Approaching the relay Commander,” Joker said into the intercom. “You ought to get up here.”


	4. I Won't Bite, Promise: Saren/ Daro'Xen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

A/N note_ I’m…well I’m changing some rules here. Like Quarians can be out of their suits in a super clean room. Think CDC level, which I believe they call “white rooms”. Like built specifically for one purpose, doused in anti-germ stuff every twenty minutes or whatever. Sorry if this doesn’t work for you interpretation of them but in the suits, I had nothing to work with. I’m good, but I’m not that good.   
  
“I Won’t Bite, Promise.”   
  
  
The turian, Saren, needed an absolutely clean room to work. It was the first time Daro'Xen vas Moreh had been out of her suit in all her memory. The air smelt of disinfectant, machinery, oil, fresh paint, electricity and turian musk. An odd but delightful combination. The turian in question was unlike any she’d ever met, uniformly grey and barefaced with elongated cheekspines that curved toward his fringe. His eyes were so blue they were luminescent and Daro’Xen found it difficult to focus on her work.  
  
Saren wanted to know the inner workings of the geth, their thought processes for lack of a better term. No one knew the geth quite like she did; no one had ever really taken the time. So in order to learn, the turian captured her a geth to dissect and dissemble. Two days and one geth in multiple pieces later, Daro’Xen found that Saren would not leave her thoughts. And his delicious scent was everywhere.  
  
He had caught on too, and it seemed he was getting a kick out of it. Standing closer that was necessary, letting his body brush hers when they moved around each other, his touch lingering when he handed over tools. Saren was testing the limits of her patience and control. Then on the third day, the turian stepped things up to the highest level.  
  
Saren had come up behind her and stood flush against her back, his arms to either side of her and his palms flat on their worktable. He had leant his face next to hers, one mandible brushing her cheek as he’d whispered in her ear.

“Were you aware Daro’Xen,” His breath was hot on her skin. “That turians can easily smell arousal?”  
  
He didn’t give her time to reply, grinding his pelvis against her ass hard. Daro’Xen could feel his arousal, long and thick against her backside. Despite her better judgment, she rocked back against him in encouragement and got a soft hiss in return.  
  
“Do you want me?” He asked, those dual tones of his thrumming through her like some great engine.  
  
She turned her head as far as she could and licked his mandible to show her consent. Saren chuckled and then pushed her torso flat to the table, she felt his hands follow the curve of her waist to her hips and then he was shoving her bottoms down just enough to get at what he wanted. Daro’Xen had a brief thought about possible infections but it didn’t get very far before the pale turian had shoved his cock in her to the hilt. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, he hadn’t bothered to get her ready or to find out if she was even wet for him, she had been but that was beside the point.  
  
Saren pulled himself out by slow inches until just the tip was in her and she felt every ridge of his dick. He took hold of one shoulder and one hip, pulling her back against him as he thrust all of his considerable length back into her with so much force the table skidded across the floor just a little. Daro’Xen heard him growl at that, the dark sound coming from behind her but reverberating through her like he was pressed to her back. He retreated again, dragging his cock out but slamming back into her a second later.  
  
On and on it went like that until she couldn’t take just standing still and letting him pound into her. She met each of Saren’s thrusts with a backward motion of her hips, feeling him slide deeper each time. Soon heat was building in her core, overwhelming heat like she’d rarely known and then Saren was speeding up. Both his hands were on her hips and he jerked her back against him hard, his cock going deeper than ever and Daro’Xen broke. Her insides shook and rippled around him, tearing another of those dark growls from his throat as his hands slammed down on the table next to her head. Lost in a wave of ecstasy that burned her from the inside out, she watched Saren’s long talons score the table’s surface.  
  
Daro’Xen yelped as she felt the turian’s cock spasm in her channel, swelling impossibly thick before it jerked and his cum filled her over and over, dripping out around him. Saren kept thrusting throughout, working himself to a second shattering orgasm only this time he jerked his dick free and shot his load across her lower back and rear. She could feel him panting in the slight movements of his hips and she also felt his cock twitch once before it slid back behind the protective plating of his groin.   
  
Then Saren backed away from her and she heard him pulling his armor back into place. She stepped back from the table, bent and pulled up her pants before turning to the turian with a smile.  
  
“I’ve never had a turian before,” She told him almost absently.  
  
One mandible flicked outward in a grin. “And I’ve never fucked a quarian before.”   
  



	5. Advise to Some...And Comfort to Others: Garrus/Sha'ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

A/N Never written an asari before, so as for the melding thing, I’ve got no fucking clue and I’m winging it. And this took a lot less time than I thought it would.    
4 and 10 are Garrus Vakarian and Sha'ira.  
  
“Advise to some and … comfort to others.”  
  
  
The Council was safe, the Citadel was in ruins but steadily being rebuilt, and Shepard was…  
  
Shepard was… She was…  
  
Garrus couldn’t even think the words without feeling like he was going to break.  She was he CO, his friend, the first human he’d ever worked with so extensively with but there was still no reason to feel the way he did. Lost and empty, alone and…heartbroken? Yes, that was the strangest feeling of all.   
Garrus pushed everything aside though, currently he still had a function within C-Sec and he couldn’t be hanging around in his own head trying to analyze his emotions. He had been invited up the Presidium (still under reconstruction but just as lovely as before) and into the Consort’s chambers. Though he didn’t know why he was invited. Sure, he’d been with Shepard when she had spoken to the old general that had been damaging Sha'ira’s reputation, but that was months ago. And Shepard had done a lot more than he had; she’d even convinced Oraka to get out of the bottle and “act like a fucking general for god sake.”    
  
So it made a lot more sense for Sha'ira to request Shepard’s presence than his own but she was…  
  
That just wasn’t possible any more. Garrus sat uncomfortably in his now ill-fitting C-Sec armour and waited while he attempted to stay out of his own head. Easier said than done, he decided a few minutes later as his mind kept wondering back to Shepard over and over again. Mundane things too, like how her eyes lit up after a particularly good headshot or how she tended to remove the edges from those flat meals the human crew enjoyed or that her coffee always smelled really, really bitter. The thoughts wouldn’t stop, he kept thinking about the weirdest things revolving around his commander and it just wouldn’t stop no matter how much he tried or how much it fucking hurt.  
  
“Officer Vakarian?”  
  
Garrus’ head snapped up to find an asari dressed in red and pale pink standing just outside arm’s reach. “Yes?”  
  
“Sha’ira will see you now, if you’ll just follow me this way.”   
  
Garrus followed silently, his eyes taking in every detail while staying on the acolyte that led him further and further back. She stopped outside a door and waved him in.  
  
“She’ll be with you shortly Officer Vakarian.” She told him and then walked away.  
  
Garrus turned in a slow circle, again taking in all the little details of the Consort’s chambers. The room was one large square with flower planters in each corner and a circle couch with a small table just in front of it. Almost directly across from the table was a lavender colored pleasure pod and probably the biggest one he’d ever seen, not that he’d ever been in one but he knew what they were.   
  
“Welcome Garrus,”  
  
Garrus turned to find the consort standing directly behind him and was a little startled that he hadn’t heard her approach. He offered her one hand in greeting but she took both and just held them for a moment gently.  
  
“I’m not sure why I’m here, consort.” He said once he’d managed to ease his hands away.  
  
“You are here because I asked for you to be.” Sha’ira led him toward the circular sofa and waited while he sat and got settled. “I hold many of roles for different people, advisor, confidant, friend and sometimes even lover.”  
  
He shifted uncomfortably as the regal asari perched next to him. Everyone in C-Sec knew what the consort represented and he’d certainly heard stories of her…prowess in her many fields. But Garrus really had no desire to experience any of them, considering his headspace at the moment.  
  
“I appreciate the invite, really, I do. But I’m still not sure-“  
  
“The galaxy mourns for Commander Shepard.” She interrupted gently. “Yet you radiate personal loss Garrus.”   
  
“I…” Garrus stared down at his hands, unsure of how to respond. “Shepard was unlike anyone I’ve ever known, human or otherwise.” He settled on at last.

A gentle hand cupped one of his mandibles as Sha’ira leaned toward him and kissed his cheekplate almost too soft to feel. Garrus felt heat crawl up his neck and he tugged at the collar of his armour surreptitiously. The consort didn’t stop at a simple kiss however, she laid her arm across his shoulders and Garrus found himself pushing his face into her throat. A mournful keen made its way out of his throat and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He hadn’t known he’d needed such contact until it was offered.  
  
“Oh, dear sweet Garrus,” Sha’ira murmured as she stroked the spines of his fringe comfortingly. “You-“  
  
“Please don’t,” He said into the skin of her throat; he didn’t want to know the name of the thing in his chest. “Please, just don’t.”  
  
He felt her nod and then she lifted his face from her throat and looked deep into his eyes. Garrus felt like a bug on display but for some reason it didn’t disturb him like it should have. She was still gently holding his face only now she was looking at him with a new expression, one he hadn’t had directed at him in a while. Hunger, at least, that’s what Garrus thought it was.  
  
“Will you allow me to comfort you Garrus?” Sha’ira asked him then.  
  
“I…um…” He couldn’t possibly feel any worse than he already did and if a few moments in the hands of someone that wanted only to bring him pleasure would clear his muddled head and emotions, then fine. “I think I’d like that, consort.”   
  
+_-_-_-_-_+  
  
Garrus’ armour and Sha’ira’s clothes were gone before he knew it. They were twined together in that lavender pleasure pod that held in the heat of their combined flesh, the smell of sex and every breathless sound they made.  He was above her and holding her tightly to his chest as he carefully rolled his hips, sliding his length in and out slowly. Sha’ira had wrapped herself completely around him, arms around his neck and her legs tight against his thin waist. She rocked with him, whispering reassurances into his ear and sucking on the point of one mandible when she wasn’t kissing his mouth.  
  
He had never been so slow with a lover before, but then, he’d never been with an asari before either. Not that they were fragile, but they certainly weren’t made the same as turians and as such required a lot more finesse than he would usually show. The consort was gentle with him too, she hadn’t even gone into his mind yet, not that Garrus would tell her no, but he’d always wondered about that.  
  
She was getting closer and closer to her peak, Garrus could feel it in the way her legs shook as she shifted to match his thrust and the sporadic tightening inside her. He was close too, heat like pressure low in his belly and his spine as he tried to keep from just hammering his length into her while chasing that high.  
Then the consort had taken his face in her hands again and he’d know immediately what she wanted. The words were whispered softly and her eyes turned black and bottomless as she gazed into his own. Garrus felt himself fall and then he was simply drowning. Sha’ira was in his mind, wading through memories and dreams, hopes and fears. His every nerve and synapse lit up as pleasure like a great wave overtook him and then Garrus was more sensation than turian. For a time, he even forgot who he was.  
  
+_-_-_-_-_+  
  
Garrus could feel the consort’s eyes on him as he slipped back into his undersuit and then fitted the pieces of his armour into its proper places. She still sat in the middle of her lavender pod, pale blankets gathered around her naked form. He could smell his passions on her skin and it had his thoughts swimming. He felt…better.  
  
“Do you know of the human angels Garrus?” She asked him as he clipped his visor into place.  
  
He’d heard the word from Ashley before, but that was it. “I don’t, I’m not sure what they are honestly.”  
  
Sha’ira smiled at him in a way that he was sure meant everything and nothing.  “You’ll see soon enough.”


	6. Last Man Standing. Well, Usually: Zaeed/Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

A/N: Takes place a few years before Vido shoots him in the face. So let’s say oh, twenty-five years before Mass Effect 2. Also, I'm not all that pleased with this one, but I got tired of staring at my keyboard and just went with my first idea.  
  
14 and 31, Zaeed Massani and Aria T'Loak  
  
“Last man standing. Well, usually.”  
  
To borrow a phrase, mercenaries were a dime a dozen. They rose to and fell from power like the waves of the ocean. Strike one down and twenty appeared, just like vorcha or the human cockroach, there was no end to them. So in reality Zaeed Massani should not have stuck out quite like he did. Of course, he never should have come to Omega either.  
  
Aria kept tabs on him through her various contacts from one end of the station to the other, there was nowhere the man could go on Omega that she wouldn’t know about. When the first of her trackers turned up dead (another colorful human phrase) Aria found herself vaguely impressed. Not many, human or otherwise, could snap the spine of a krogan.  
  
Orders were given and word was spread. She wanted to meet with Zaeed. Now.  
  
+_-_-_-_-_+  
He was… shorter than Aria had expected but no less imposing with the wide shoulders and chest that the human females seemed to covet in their men. Zaeed radiated superiority like most species stank of pheromones and sweat. Of course, Aria could still smell those things on the man but it was the field of arrogance that got her attention. The glint in his dark eyes that spoke of stolen knowledge and unwarranted pride and the insolent, crooked grin. His confident posture, shoulder back, chest out, and one hip cocked to the side with most of his weight balanced on the back foot. Oh, he would be a force to be reckoned with someday but not today. Today he was just another merc on a station of thousands, just another face in the crowd.  
  
Threats were issued and boasts were traded between them and it was refreshing to find someone that didn’t immediately cower at her ‘don’t fuck with Aria’ speech. It was no surprise then, that just over an hour later she was fucking the man like her life depended on it.  
  
She had stripped out of her skintight leathers and divested Zaeed of his blue and white armour, shoving him down on the floor and sinking quickly onto his cock. He met her frenzied passion with a wild enthusiasm all his own. They tumbled on the floor over and over, fighting for the right to be on top, to be in control of the pace and the force used. For a little while Zaeed was above her, slamming his shaft into her cunt with enough power to make her back teeth clack together. Then she was above him, hands holding his shoulders down as she lifted and dropped herself on him quickly and without pause. Aria didn’t try to meld with him; there was no point with the physical feeling so damn good. They never did make it to the bed.  
  
Later, when Aria had had her fill of Zaeed in more ways than one, and when she’d slipped back into her leathers, she offered him a chance. Leave Omega or die. The young merc had thrown his head back and laughed. Then he had caught her in his arms and kissed her the hardest she’d ever been kissed. Aria had pushed him back with biotics, not enough to hurt, just enough to make her stance clear. She offered him the ultimatum again, leave or die and again he laughed but he was gone from the station by the morning cycle.  
  
Aria continued to keep a lookout for him and found herself actually disappointed to learn from her contacts that he’d been murdered by his business partner. And then, twenty years later, she spied him sitting at the bar in Afterlife, knocking back whiskey without a care in the world. The famous (and resurrected if the rumors were true) Commander Shepard standing at his side. Aria sent a free drink his way and received a wink in return. Maybe, if she had the opportunity, she’d pull Zaeed into an alley and get her fill of him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Sorry again for the accidental deletion of the first version of this fic. And what an absolute pain in the ass replacing everything was, so hopefully it won't happen again.  
> I want to take a moment to thank everyone that read it the first time and the few of you that left kudos. That's means a lot, seriously, so thanks.  
> A few more for this particular prompt I think and then I'm filling one that revolves around Sparatus.  
> That's for putting up with my screw-ups guys.
> 
> Also, over on the kinkmeme, I had someone say they loved this pairing. Well, I had inspiration and you should go read that RIGHT NOW. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9281491/1/Caution-Combustible


	7. Ta-Kill-Ya: James Vega and Maya Brooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

A/N: I went more humor than smut with this one and it did pretty much write itself.

9 is James Vega and his buddy 27 is Maya Brooks

“Ta-kill-ya”

 

Tequila was evil. It made you do stupid shit, shit that seemed like a _super_ idea at the time. Like say, doing a strip tease on a bartop. Or strolling the Citadel buck-ass naked, and damn, the fine for that had sucked. Or maybe, and this was the kicker, sleep with the woman that was trying to usurp your boss with a clone of himself. Yeah. Great ideas. All of them.

True, Spanish was one of the many languages of love but James Vega _might_ have poured it on a little thick. Also true, women loved his accent and he’d been known to use it to his advantage. True again, lots of women wanted to fuck an unattached marine. After all, you only live once (unless your name is Commander Shepard of course) and the end was extremely fucking nigh, so live it up now. And truest of all, even a small amount of tequila made turned you into an idiot.

Vega would admit to himself that he’d needed the stress release, so while most everyone else was going over information and trying to figure just who-the-fuck was dumb enough to go after Shepard, he liberated a bottle from the mini-fridge.  Then Maya had come up to him and asked for a glass of her own, ever the gentleman, Vega had happily shared. It wasn’t long after that the flirting began and an even shorter amount of time before they had snuck away to one of the many bedrooms. No-one noticed they were missing.

Then the truth had come out down in the Archives. Maya had orchestrated the attack on Shepard and then used him to get everything she needed to set the clone up in his place. Y’know, after CAT6 killed the rest of the team that is. The Commander was pissed to say the least. Things worked out in the end though; the clone was dead and Maya was taken into Alliance custody.

She had licked her lips suggestively as she’d passed him causing the Commander to raise an eyebrow and Garrus to fidget uncomfortably. Vega figured he should keep the whole thing from Loco, purely for his own safety.

Tequila. Goddamn fucking devil’s water.


	8. "A Little Help Here?" : Nihlus/Oriana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for this prompt: http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34633719#t34633719  
> "Everybody fuck! This is pretty shamelessly ripped off from the "Everybody (Masturbate/Die/Dance/etc.)" prompts. Pick two numbers between 1 and 60, and write about the corresponding characters getting dirty. Everything from long, slow, sensual lovemaking to a quickie in an empty corridor is welcome!"

A/N Obviously this is AU because my lovely Nihlus is dead. Then again, like we weren’t stretching the rules a bit anyway.  
  
51 is Nihlus and 25 is Oriana   
  
“A little help here?”  
  
Nineteen-year-old Nihlus Kryik adored humans. More specifically, he adored human women. He loved the soft skin, the sweeping curve of their hips and the simple variety. Turians were mostly the same colors, sandy plates, tan flesh and eyes that ranged from amber to red. Nihlus himself was the odd one out when it came to the average turian though. His plates were a dark mahogany and his skin bordered between brown and russet; he’d always thought his eyes were his best feature, a pure and vibrant green. Like blue and other lighter shades, green eyes were pretty rare in turians so Nihlus tended to stick out but in a good way.  
  
He’d found early on that the women of his own species loved him and so did asari, but it was humans that he favored. Nihlus’ latest partner was a woman his own age named Oriana Lawson, one of the two prodigal children of businessman Henry Lawson. Not that he really cared about those things, Oriana had been his friend and lover long before he’d made the connection of her family name. And she had the loveliest blue eyes; he’d always been a sucker for blue eyes.  
  
Another thing Nihlus had learned early on; bras were spirits’ damned tricky and all around fucking frustrating. He had the dexterity but not the right amount of fingers and he’d ruined more than one set slipping his talons between fabric and flesh. Oriana though, she’d threatened him with some serious bodily harm to a very tender place if he destroyed another one and she didn’t make it easy in the least. Because where was the fun in that?   
  
Oriana loved to make him squirm, and squirm he did with her hand down the front of his pants, working his dick while he tried to get the bra off her without resorting to drastic measures. She had him horizontal on the couch, trapped between her and the back of the sofa. Nihlus was naked except for his pants and Oriana wore only her bra and panties, which he was desperately trying to change. Of course her hand sliding up and down on his cock, rubbing the underside forcefully and squeezing the head from time to time made his concentration waver constantly. He was so turned on that the front of his pants was damp from the fluids of his arousal, funny thing, Oriana hadn’t known turian males self-lubricated the first time they’d had sex and what fun that had been to explain. It was worth all the awkwardness now he mused, panting into her shoulder and still trying to unhook the _tiny_ clasp at her back.  
  
Nihlus was giving some critical thought to just tearing it off her when she squeezed the base of his cock so tightly he couldn’t breathe.  
  
“Don’t even think it, Ni.” She warned.  
  
“Help me then,” He whimpered and licked along her clavicle.   
  
“Why not just leave it on?”  
  
Nihlus groaned lowly as Oriana began stroking him again while nibbling on one of his mandibles. She knew exactly what that did to him, _spirits_.  He hugged her to his chest and thrust slowly into her hand, felt her fingers drag along the scattered ridges of his shaft. Nihlus grinned, she hadn’t known turian’s had those either.  
  
“I like you naked.” He whispered into her skin. “I _want_ you naked.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
Oh, so she was going to make him beg for it again? He should’ve realized that the second she’d pushed him down on the couch and hadn’t mounted him right away. Nihlus rocked his hips forward just a little bit, barely shifting in Oriana’s grasp and bit along the spot he’d just licked. She made a pleased sound and sucked on one of the little spines at the front of his mandible.  
  
 _Fuck._ Oriana was playing dirty this time.  
  
“I want you naked please?” He tried, his breathing a little shaky.   
  
“You’ll have to better than that,” She told him sweetly. “Make it worth my while.”

  
Nihlus could do that, he could definitely do that. He slid one hand from her shoulder down her side and traced the arch of her hip with his talon, following the outer edge of her panties to her inner thigh. He heard her breath hitch when he slipped that talon between the lace and her skin, but he was nowhere near her core, not yet. He waited until her eyes met his and then he ran the back of his finger along her, not dipping inside but showing her how easy it would be when he decided he wanted to.  
  
Oriana took her hand out of his pants then and he almost whined at the loss but she was just taking the time to push his pants down his thighs. Nihlus began breathing faster once the added pressure of his clothing was gone, her warm skin and super thin cloth was all that separated them now. She swung a leg over his hip and moved closer until they pressed together in a line, kissing his neck and biting him there. Nihlus loved that she could literally bite as hard as possible and not pierce his skin, fuck, he just loved that she bit him without him having to ask. A bite to the throat meant something in turian culture but to humans it was just part of the experience.   
  
Her leg over his hip, Nihlus’ hand was caught between them, as was his dick. Oriana smiled at him wickedly and shifted her hips until his finger had slid into her folds. She was so wet for him and he dipped his finger into her hole without even trying, grinding his pelvis against hers, his cock rubbing her through the lace. At Oriana’s soft moan, he pulled his hand from her panties and took hold of his dick.  
  
“Nihlus?”  
  
“Shhh,” He murmured, his subharmonics smug. “I’m making it worth your while.”  
  
Oriana’s hands resting just below his throat and her leg still over his hip, Nihlus pressed his erection against her, easily able to find her clit from experience. She moaned into his ear as he rubbed his cockhead in circles on her clit through her panties, in no time her wetness and his own had soaked the crotch of the lacy underwear and Oriana was rolling her hips to meet each pass from his dick.   
  
“Nihlus, baby, please,” Oriana whimpered, kissing him once gently.  
  
Nihlus felt his blood thrumming with need but he didn’t stop rubbing her. “Take that damn thing off then.”  
  
Oriana pushed him back and tore the bra off over her head, he couldn’t help but feel a little cheated; he hadn’t thought of that. That frustrating piece of flimsy fabric gone, Nihlus could finally touch her breasts all he wanted. He rolled on top of her, sinking down just enough so his cock didn’t touch her anymore, torturing them both with the lack of that specific friction, and took her breasts into his hands. Leaning his head down, he tongued Oriana’s nipples until they had stiffened into peaks and he had her hips rocking in search of him.  
  
Nihlus pushed her down, wanting to do one more thing before he got his dick in her. He slid down her body, licking the underside of her breasts and nipping over her ribs and stomach. When he came to the top of her panties, he caught the edge in his teeth and tugged until he heard them rip.  
  
“Nihlus!”  
  
He didn’t give her time to retaliate, immediately putting his tongue to her and licking the outside of her pussy with one quick, bottom to top swipe. Oriana arched off the sofa, her hand wrapping around the back of his neck as she gasped. Nihlus held her thighs down and lapped rapidly at her clit, over and over until she was shaking under him, so close to release but needing a push. He shoved his tongue into her and curled it once, pulling out instantly to flick against her clit again.  
  
Oriana gripped the ends of his fringe and tried to jerk his head back. “God Ni, get up here and fuck me already.”  
  
Nihlus loved it when she ordered him to fuck her, so with one last swipe at her clit, he climbed up her body, pulling her legs up and over his hips as he did. Oriana arched for him again as his cock brushed her oversensitive opening and then her legs were moving higher and wrapping around his waist. Nihlus angled his head down and kissed her, slipping his tongue in so that she could taste herself and rocked his hips forward. The both of them were so wet, so ready for each other that her flesh met his groin plates as he filled her completely.

He dug his hands into her hair, wrapping it around his fists as she pulled him to her with her legs tightening around his waist. They were so closer together and he was so deep inside her, that every thrust had his plates rubbing her clit and pulling the most wonderful sounds from her. Oriana kissed one mandible and then the other before shoving their mouths together and sucking on his tongue when it entered her mouth.  
  
Nihlus had to pull his head back to breathe and he rested his forehead against hers as he moved in tandem with her. Oriana touched him everywhere and found the places between his plates that caused muscles to twitch and his hips to buck harder and faster. Soon he was straining not to take her with all his strength, struggling to keep in mind that she was not a turian and couldn’t fuck quite the same as he could. It was even difficult not tighten his arms around her, not to bite at her as his release approached. Nihlus forced himself to slow down, to even out his strokes and reign himself in. There was no way he’d allow himself to cum before he had her screaming his name.  
  
“Oriana,” He whispered, pressed his mouth to hers and rolled his body forward. “Sweetheart,”  
  
Oriana’s hands moved down over his waist, her little human nails digging in and but barely registering. She kissed under his chin and then his mouth again lightly, hands sliding from his waist to his hips and then onto his ass, squeezing it tightly and jerking him deeper into her. Nihlus groaned into her throat, rolled his hips back to give Oriana a firmer grip on his rear before slamming forward again and driving his cock into her.  
  
“Oh Nihlus,” She said, her voice getting higher as she got closer and closer. “Nihlus, I need you, harder love, please.”  
  
That was what he’d been waiting for. Oriana loved to make him beg, but _he_ loved it when she begged him to finish her. Unlike his human lover, Nihlus would never make her ask him more than once. He fluttered his mandibles against her skin affectionately, brushed her hair out of her face with his palms and pulled his hips back the slightest amount.   
  
Nihlus eased back into Oriana, drove his cock deep with a hard but slow thrust. She moaned loudly and arched up against him, arms hugging him tight and her hands rubbing up and down his back. He set a slow rhythm, slipping in and out by inches, but he put his weight behind each thrust. Oriana bit his throat again, pulled with her teeth and then she was grasping the back of his head just under his fringe. Nihlus groaned and ground his plates onto her clit as he moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her tight to him at the same time.  
  
“Ni,” He loved the way Oriana shortened his name.   
  
Oriana shoved at his chest, trying to push him back so that she could watch as he sank into her over and over. Nihlus allowed it, purring lowly under his breath as he watched his cock split her open and then fill her all the way, blue flesh enveloped by pink. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way her insides rippled along his length.  
  
Nihlus licked the side of her throat and slammed himself deep, making _sure_ he brushed her clit with his plates. Oriana bowed suddenly, her muscles stiffening and locking and she came for him. Her fingers dug into the thin plates on the back of his neck and her legs squeezed his waist at the same moment she screamed his name. One hard thrust later, his cock swelled to its full thickness and Nihlus burst, following her into that overwhelming bliss.

  
When Oriana shifted under him and her legs unwrapped from his waist, Nihlus found that he could breathe again, that he could think again. He was still buried in her and he would be until his blood stopped surging in his veins and his dick receded back behind the protective plates of his groin. Of course, if she wanted to go again he’d be ready in no time. But for now he just soaked up the warm of her body wrapped so completely around his and pressed his forehead back to hers gently. Oriana cupped his mandibles with both hands and kissed him squarely on the mouth.  
  
“You are amazing,” She told him with a smile and a teasing little wiggle of her hips. “Just in case you didn’t know that already.”  
  
Nihlus purred for her happily and rocked himself into her even though he wasn’t quite as hard as he’d been. “I personally think you’re more amazing, but thanks.”  
  
Oriana ran her hands down his body to give his ass a firm squeeze. “How about we move to the bed? The couch is a little small for both of us,”  
  
“Anything you want, love.” Nihlus knew she couldn’t hear the subtonal emphasis on the last word, but hearing it wasn’t what mattered. Showing it was.


	9. A Change of Perspective: Sparatus/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Something for a different prompt.  
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7415.html?thread=34628343#t34628343
> 
> "I had Sparatus, the Turian councilor in mind for this, but it would work with Victus too. The Reaper war has just ended, and everything is in shambles. Resources are low, infrastructure is fucked, and it'll be slow going, repairing the galaxy. The turians have seen themselves as the galaxy's protectors for a long time, but until they have money for aid/more ships/etc they will have a rough go of it. Sparatus does his best to raise money for the Hierarchy, but most of the people who have access to large sums of credits are looking to part with them even less than usual. He's racking his brain for ideas, until somebody tactlessly makes a joking remark about selling his body. Sparatus has always been a pragmatic turian. He takes the idea and runs with it.  
> Within a few short months, Sparatus is the highest-paid, most successful prostitute in history. Male, female, turian, alien, rough fucks, tender loving... no reasonable request is refused. Who are his clients? What do they ask of him? Does he like his job? That is all for you to decide, anon."

“A Change of Perspective”  
  
  
  
Turians understood sacrifice for the greater good, it was something drilled into their heads from the moment they could stand unaided. The many before the few, squad before commander, family before individual, and society as a whole before self; turian’s got that. So after the Reaper War, when everything was in short supply but credits (nobody really bought much when it was obvious all sentient life was coming to an end) Sparatus knew sacrifices had to be made to achieve some level of normalcy in the wake of all the devastation.  
  
He tried, as one of the leaders of his species, to raise the money to help as turians had always helped. But it was pointless. Relief funds and the like were still, well, underfunded. It seemed that persons with overabundance of credits weren’t willing to part with them, even to help their own races. To rebuild and take back their homeworlds, their colonies and outposts. Sparatus marveled at the depth of sentient greed that still prevailed despite, or in spite of, the situation that spanned galaxies.  
  
Frustration was his sole companion for the first few months after the Reaper War, frustration and misery. Sparatus just wanted to help and he felt…responsible wasn’t the right word but it worked, he felt responsible for a lot that had happened. The delay in response and aid to all that needed it. He felt that if he had begun to believe Shepard sooner, then a lot may have changed, but he was left with the aftermath of that decision.   
  
So when an offhanded comment made by a one-time-lover that he would have more luck selling himself than just asking for people’s credits, well… Sentient greed and selfishness was a powerful and lasting force. It was one of those things that had seemed perfectly logical at the time, his body for the credits to rebuild life as they had all known it. The decision had made perfect sense at the time (as those kinds of choices did) but after the first week, Sparatus began to doubt himself.  
  
That first week he’d had several different…clients and experiences. A batarian male that had wrapped his hands around Sparatus’ throat while he had fucked him had been the first. Sparatus quickly amended his rules to excluded things like that, he was willing to perform a variety of sexual acts but he wasn’t about to let anyone kill him.  An asari commando came to him next, lithe and strong, she had torn through his mind as they melded. He was left physically unsatisfied and mentally exhausted but he had welcomed her back more than once already.   
  
A very young male turian had been his latest client, the boy was barely an adult and so naive that it had made Sparatus’ heart clench with sympathy. He’d shown the youth a good time but didn’t ask him to return, in fact he’d told the boy to go a find his path quickly before the rode darkened.   
  
Truthfully the first week wasn’t that bad, a little overwhelming but not bad. Every credit he earned went to the council races and those out in Terminus space to help in every way it could. He kept only enough for food and nothing else, his duty to his people came before his own need and it always would.  
  
+_-_-_-_-_+  
  
Sparatus slept in a different bed than where he took his clients, his true sleeping space was in a completely different and barely lit room. He preferred it that way, some nights he couldn’t stand to look at himself while others he felt empowered. He knew he was doing the only thing he could, helping the races in the only way left to him but some nights were more difficult than others. Some clients left him feeling used and worthless although he knew that wasn’t the case. It was rare than a client made him feel anything other than his sense of duty and feigned arousal, he had learned how to manipulate the situations to suit both his and the client’s needs quickly. It was rare but it did happen, and when it did, it was a beautiful thing.

+_-_-_-_-_+   
  
In one day he’d had his throat bitten, his waist scratched until he bled and his mandibles tugged which had hurt like hell but there was a purpose, a goal to be had and he would not give in to irritation. Sparatus was toeing the line of exhaustion when the door opened again and his last client for the night stepped through. He felt a swelling of discomfort that he quickly shoved away; too much was at stake to hold on to old prejudices.  
  
A human woman stood in his door, tall and thin. Pale flesh and an equally pale fringe, or rather, hair that fell around her shoulders in waves. She wore an asari made dress in a light tan with areas of white. It was formfitting and hade a few strategic cutouts that accentuated her fairly large chest, slender waist and wide hips. If he could ignore the fact that she was human, the woman actually possessed his favorite dimensions. Sparatus stood to introduce himself (not his real name, but the one he had adopted) but the woman was closer than he’d thought and a hand on his bare shoulder had him sitting again.  
  
“Don’t speak.” She said softly and her voice, though lacking in the dual tones he much preferred, was actually very nice.   
  
At the beginning of each ah, session, his clients would outline what they wanted of him and as long as it was reasonable, Sparatus would comply with their wishes to the best of his ability. He’d been asked to do a lot of things and submit to even more, but again, he had a purpose he refused to stray from no matter how uncomfortable it made him.  
  
“I don’t want you to speak at all,” She told him and her voice, though still soft held a note of command. Like any good turian, he could follow orders. “You’re going to lick me until I reach orgasm and then I’m going to fuck you.”  
  
Had he been allergic he would have had to tell her no, maybe even turn her away completely. However, his levo-protein allergy was nonexistent and the older turian didn’t know whether or not to be grateful or disappointed.   
  
Sparatus nodded once and reached out to remove the dress but she knocked his hands away and slid out of the garment herself.  She was perhaps the lightest colored human he’d ever seen, pale from top to bottom; even the nipples at the center of her breast were a pale dusky color, not like the more vibrant pink he’d seen on the extranet.   
  
The woman’s hand moved from his shoulder to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him forward. Sparatus went to her obediently, it was one of his secret kinks, to be directed. And sitting like he was, he face was more or less even with her groin and the heady scent of her arousal, sweet and thick and just shy over overpowering his senses. The hand on the back of his neck squeezed slightly and Sparatus tilted his head forward until his browplate brushed the lowest part of her stomach and he felt muscles jump as he wrapped his own hands around the back of her thighs to steady her.   
  
There was no sense in dragging this out, he decided, and slowly the tip of his tongue flicked out. Just a slight touch to her bare seam, not even between the folds, and she sighed softly. As good a reaction as any, Sparatus mused and licked again, this time delving deeper to flesh that was softer than anything he’d ever touched before. And the taste, _oh sweet spirits,_ he hadn’t known such sweet things existed.  
  
+_-_-_-_-_+

Sparatus didn’t have a name for what he tasted as he pushed his tongue in further; he only knew that the human woman was sweeter than any candy or fruit he’d ever indulged in. She got wetter the more he licked and he eventually discovered that that had nothing to do with his tongue as the sweetness intensified the wetter she got. Soon he was enamored in her flavor, working his tongue quickly against a spot he’d found that made the woman jerk in his hands and then down to the hole that would soon be hugging his cock tightly, he was sure.  
  
With every lick the woman pet his fringe, starting at the foreplate and stroking down to the tips. Thankfully she didn’t grip him there; Sparatus had never been fond of having his fringe pulled though lately he’d had to make exceptions. However she just pet him to match the harder he licked her. After a particularly hard pass of his tongue on that sensitive spot, she squeezed the back of his neck just under his fringe and Sparatus’ groin plates slid open in a rush that had him moaning openmouthed against her flesh.   
  
She answered his moan with one of her own and then both her hands were on the back of his neck, encouraging him to move his head along with his tongue. Sparatus ignored the direction for now, instead sliding his hands up the inside of her thighs and letting his thumbs rub just outside of where his tongue was buried deep. Her hands got tighter again, almost uncomfortably so.  
  
“Fuck,” She whispered and he could feel her looking down at him.  
  
Sparatus doubled his effort to please her and really, he just couldn’t get enough of that taste. He flicked the very tip of his tongue against the gathering of tender nerves, traced circles around it and then shoved his tongue inside her, all the while trying to keep his talons from digging into her skin. The woman had found one of his sweet spots too, that area where fringe and head became two different things and it had him panting.  
  
Pelvic plates open wide, Sparatus couldn’t stop the low groan that left him as his cock left his sheath, fully hard and aching. Nimble five-fingered hands stroked the underside of his fringe slowly in a way that made him wish the touch was on his dick instead. Again he moaned and rolled his tongue on the woman’s clit in retaliation, of course, it just made her grip the back of his head tighter.  
  
“Oh, your tongue,” The woman murmured and her hands moved from under his fringe to either side of his neck and then under his jaw. “Fuck, faster turian, please.”  
  
Sparatus obliged her happily, he couldn’t get enough of her so sweet taste. He licked her clit over and over, hard and soft but kept the same rapid pace while his hands rubbed up and down her inner thighs. She hadn’t asked him to touch her inside so he wouldn’t, but his hands were so close he could feel the slickness that his tongue missed. The woman made soft little sounds of pleasure, her hips rocking the slightest amount while she chased the relief his tongue could give. When Sparatus sensed that she was at the very edge of orgasm, he licked her from clit to just behind her entrance and slowly around it. He felt her muscles go tense under his hands as she crested, heard her suck in a breath and shoved his tongue as deep as it would go when she broke.  
  
The woman’s body went rigid and her sweet flavor flooded his tongue and mouth as she came with a ragged scream. Sparatus felt his own rush of bliss but a tight grip at the base of his cock staved it off for the time being. He could get off more than once without issue, he’d always been able to but if the way her passage tightened and convulsed around his tongue was any indication, he’d much rather be inside her when he came.

The woman pushed him back slowly, her hands trailing along his mandibles as Sparatus licked away the last remaining traces of her from his mouth. She grinned down at him as she brushed that pale hair out of her face and over one shoulder.  
  
“No other species has a tongue quite like the turian’s,” She told him conversationally. “But really, _nothing_ compares to turian dicks.”   
  
Sparatus had been on the receiving end enough times to agree with that and in lieu of a verbal response he flared his mandibles in a wide grin. The woman was on him in a heartbeat, hands on his chest shoving him down onto the bed as she climbed into his lap.  
  
He could feel the warmth of her core, not quite as hot as a turian but definitely warmer than an asari. Her knees pressed into the mattress next to his hips and her hands landed on his shoulders for balance. Sparatus wrapped his hands around the curve of her waist and tried to pull her down onto him.   
  
The woman resisted. “Have you ever fucked a human before?” She asked him.  
  
She still didn’t want him to speak so Sparatus just shook his head in the negative.  
  
“I didn’t think you had,” She leaned closer and put her mouth next to his ear. “I saw that look when I walked in here.”  
  
Sparatus hummed an apology, knowing that she couldn’t hear the nuances in his tone but hoping she understood it the slightest bit.   
  
“If I cared I wouldn’t be here.”  
  
Then the woman surprised him by licking the tattooing that started just behind his foreplate and ran the length of his center fringe spine. He shivered underneath her and tried to pull her onto his erection again.   
  
“Quit that.” She said. “I really don’t want to be scratched by you, so hands on the bed and don’t move them.”  
  
He obeyed but it was difficult, so when he finally managed to let go of her, he buried his hands and talons in the sheets. The woman smiled at him and pet his fringe with both hands again.  
  
“Are you ready turian?” When he nodded, the woman pressed her mouth lightly to his. “Do not move.”  
  
Sparatus forced himself to be still as he felt the woman’s knees sliding away from his hips, her warm core getting ever closer. He yearned to buck his hips and bury his cock in her but he stayed perfectly motionless. She stared into his eyes, her legs spreading open as she lowered herself to him. The tip of his cock slid just past her opening and at first all Sparatus felt was slick heat, then she lowered herself a little bit more and he was in that first inch.  
  
His mouth dropped open on a soundless moan and his head fell back to expose the whole of his throat. Spirits, he was just barely in her and already pleasure was zipping through his nerves like electric currents.  
  
The woman moaned softly, touched her mouth to his again gently and then, suddenly Sparatus was inside her completely. A sound tore from his throat that he’d never made for any of his lovers before; a dual-toned cry of ecstasy that vibrated up and out of him. She laughed in his face and kissed him again.  
  
“Like that, do you?”  
  
Sparatus wasn’t supposed to speak so he licked her mouth instead and bucked his hips until his groin plates met her hot flesh. The woman jerked his head back by his fringe, one of those things Sparatus hated and he growled lowly at her, mandibles pulling tight to his jaw in an obvious threat.  
  
She didn’t seem to care about his discomfort on the matter, pulling his head back even more until his gaze was forced to the ceiling and his throat was so stretched it was difficult to swallow. Then she leaned forward, all of her weight in his lap and causing his cock to sink so deep, and bit the side of his neck.

Sparatus nearly let go of the bedding but remembered not to at the last second. It was so hot inside her passage and slick, tightly gripping him all the way around from the base of his cock to the tip where it was lodged deep. It took a lot of willpower not to thrust up into her body too, but if she had yanked on his fringe for the little thrust he’d done before, he wasn’t sure what she’d do if he really put the effort into it. He wasn’t sure how much time passed as he sat there with his cock inside her to the hilt and trying not to buck his hips though his body begged him to.   
  
He found that the woman had let go of his fringe and he’d pressed his face to her neck at some point. His mandibles fluttered in surprise, he didn’t remember her letting him go. He could feel her panting along the top of his head, her soft breasts rising and falling under his chin. Sparatus wanted urgently to move, to make _her_ move; he wanted to feel her grow tighter around him. He hummed against her skin and another turian would have heard the subvocal cue to continue but obviously she did not.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you, turian?” She asked him, rising up his shaft slowly. Somehow he’d managed to overlook that she must have been with other turians before and likely knew what his humming meant. “You can talk now.”  
  
This was the tipping point. Over a little bit of time Sparatus had found that clients waited for him to do or say certain things. Some patrons got to the point where they wanted him to take complete control or for him to surrender; others wanted an eloquent telling of what he was going to do to them. Still others, like this woman wanted the vulgar truth.  
  
“Yes. I want you to fuck me.”  
  
The woman shoved him flat on his back at the same time she lowered herself fully onto his cock. Sparatus’ hands shook in the bedding but he fought the urge to let go of it, now that he could move, he wasn’t going to dally anymore. He planted his feet flat for leverage and bucked up, sinking his cock into her, felt inner muscles dance around him. She rose up on her knees until he almost, _almost_ fell out of her and then she plunged back down and took him so deep his eyes crossed from the pleasure.  
  
Sparatus kept his talons dug into the sheets as she rode him fast and hard. He was barely able to keep pace with her, but he did manage to stay buried in her until the outer flesh of her cunt slapped against his pelvic plates. He didn’t know how long she fucked herself on his cock only that after a little while he was struggling to match her rocking with his thrusts. She was panting for breath, her body covered in sweat and then she moaned low.  
  
“I’m close turian,” Her voice was ragged, the closeness of her orgasm evident in the tone. “Touch me where you licked me. Now, hurry.”  
  
He’d been gripping the sheets so long that it actually ached to loosen his hands from fists and his fingers were uncomfortably stiff. Despite that Sparatus wrapped his hands around the woman’s hips and pulled her down firmly onto him. He thrust up, driving his cock as deep as he could and then he did what she’d asked of him.

The woman screamed her pleasure as he rubbed the edge of one talon over her clit and then, more firmly, the pad of his thumb. He managed to stroke the swollen flesh a few times before she came apart at the seams, her hands on his waist and her fingers digging into the flesh. Sparatus drove his cock deep as she tightened on his like a vise, like she was trying to throttle the life from him. The woman rode him faster and brought her hips down onto his harder, her insides convulsing around his shaft.  
  
Then, to his utter shock, she stopped. Her palms shook once on his stomach and then she dug her nails into the skin, dragging them down to where they were joined. Sparatus groaned, a tingle running up his spine. It wasn’t quite the same as having talons graze him but it had the desired effect; it brought his own release within reach.  
  
She was still astride him, head leaned back and her long hair falling between her breasts as her chest heaved for breath. Sparatus felt her inner walls spasm around him and he rolled his hips up to get her attention. When she didn’t begin to move, he growled softly and pressed his thumb to her clit. Still she didn’t start riding him again and he realized she was one of the clients that would take her own pleasure and leave him wanting.

Sparatus growled again, louder this time.  
  
“Would you just give me a second?” She snapped but there was no real anger to her voice. “Fuck turian, I’m not going to leave you like this, I just need to catch my breath.”  
  
He couldn’t help the sudden feeling of relief that washed through him at her words even as she climbed off him and pushed his legs apart to kneel between them. She rubbed her hands along his spread thighs, scraped her short nails on his skin. Sparatus withered under the woman’s touch and his cock twitched, begging for attention. She made a thoughtful noise as she stroked closer and closer to his erection but never touched him.  
  
“Y’know,” She said conversationally, like they were sharing a meal rather than their bodies. “I’ve slept with quite a few turians and if I’ve learned one thing about the lot of you, it’s this; you are simply the kinkiest fuckers in the galaxy. You’ll try anything and you give it your all single-mindedly. Would you like to know a poorly kept secret, my turian?”  
  
Sparatus nodded, his eyes locked with hers. “Yes, I would.”  
  
She smiled slowly, her tongue running along her bottom lip absently. “Turians are the best lovers in the _history of ever._ ”  Her hands framed his hips lightly, thumbs just out of reach of his wide open plates. “But humans, well, we’re the most creative.”  
  
He swallowed reflexively at the promising tones in her words, now knowing that she wasn’t going to leave him unfulfilled. Under her gaze, Sparatus’ dick gave an eager twitch and he groaned slightly under his breath. She might bring him release but she was definitely going to make him wait for it, maybe she’d even make him beg. Sparatus wasn’t adverse to the idea at all.  
  
“Is there anything you want of me?” He asked, his mandibles fluttering with uncertainty.   
  
The woman grasped his dick loosely in her palms and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I just want you to enjoy yourself, turian.”   
  
She leaned forward then, and keeping her eyes locked with his, touched the tip of her tongue to his cockhead. Sparatus had had that done by many of his lovers but the human tongue was infinitely softer than any that ever touched him before. He groaned with delight as her hands grew firm around his shaft and she kissed the tip of his cock so very gently.  
  
Sparatus let a soft purr leave his mouth and lifted his hips just a little as she kissed that part of him a little harder. Then to his surprise, she wrapped her lips around him in a tight seal. He moaned loudly, his body rocking to meet the touch of her mouth. The woman opened her mouth and ran the flat of her tongue over the tip of his cock and Sparatus purred for her again. She gave him another little kiss and then pulled away from him.  
  
“You should hold onto something, my lovely emerald-eyed turian.” She told him but didn’t give her warning time to register.  
  
The woman did something to him that Sparatus had never experienced before and the only thing to hold onto was her hair. His cock was fully in her mouth, her lips touching the spread plates of his groin and her hands firmly planted high on his inner thighs. It took all his willpower not to pull at her hair, torn between forcing her down on him and wrenching her away, but he couldn’t stop the way his hips suddenly bucked.   
  
Her mouth tightened around him and she _sucked_ his cock deeper into her mouth. The tightness of her lips around him and the intensely heated wetness of her mouth had Sparatus arching and his dick hitting the back of her throat. It made flashes of light overtake his vision for a moment and a shiver slide up his spine. Somehow she held him immobile with the tight suction of her mouth as one hand slid under him and slender fingers explored _his_ entrance.

Sparatus struggled for breath and the strength to unwind his hands from her hair but he just couldn’t seem to. Still holding tight to him with her lips, the woman slid up his shaft, her tongue dragging and flicking along the underside of his cock. Sparatus made a desperate sound low in his throat, a subharmonic keen full of need as she pulled back until it was just the head between her lips. Her fingers probed lightly at his hole but didn’t enter him, just put enough pressure there to hold his interest.  
  
“Spirits,” He panted, on the knife’s edge of ecstasy. “Please…more, please more.”  
  
He felt her tongue slip between her lips to swirl over some of the highly sensitive ridges just under the tip and then she squeezed him with her mouth again. Sparatus tightened his hands in her hair and tried to force her head down, wanting to feel the head of his dick strike the back of her throat again, but she dissuaded him by letting him feel the slightest hint of her teeth. He had no choice but to acquiesce and to loosen his hold, keeping his hips still however, was another matter completely. He was rocking them slowly, not exactly trying to fuck her mouth as much as he was trying to push himself over the edge.  
  
The woman pressed one fingertip inside him at the same time she slid her lips an inch down his cock. Sparatus made another needy sound in his throat and pet at her hair gently, silently asking for her to take more of him. Her mouth slid down a little more and she pushed another fingertip in with the first one, making his hole stretch to accommodate her.   
  
Sparatus growled, his subvocals taut and wavering with need. He just needed a little bit more pressure, a little bit more of her wonderfully wet and hot mouth to get some relief from the burning in his veins. It seemed she understood him or was just done with teasing him. She took him cock all the way back into her mouth with one quick dip of her head and shoved those fingers into him to strike his prostate on the first try.  Sparatus broke with a long howl of pleasure, his head thrown back, his dick swelling and jerking in her mouth as he shot his cum down her throat. The woman sucked him harder, going quickly up and down his length but never losing that suction and stroked his insides forcefully as he thrust between her lips.  
  
He felt like he couldn’t _stop_ cumming as she pulled his pleasure so thoroughly from him. Finally, when he’d managed to stop thrusting into her mouth and stopped trying to fill himself with her fingers, she let him go with a soft kiss to the tender head of his cock. Sparatus whimpered quietly as he laid there, the small but intense aftershocks of his orgasm tearing through him.   
  
The woman knelt between his widely spread thighs looking down at him with a satisfied smile on her lips. He flicked his mandibles outward in his own satisfied smile. His entire body was languid with gratified fatigue and he felt wonderfully spent; he didn’t need a second round for himself because the first one had been so substantial. Of course, if she wanted him again, there was no way in hell he’d deny her.   
  
“I think I’ll be seeing you again,” The woman said, leaning over him to pull her dress from the floor. He didn’t even try to stop the purr that rumbled from him when her breast pressed up against his waist.  
  
The she was standing, shimmying the dress up her legs and slipping her arms into the sleeves. She turned and began walking to the door but the stopped and walked back to his side. Sparatus knew humans were more physically affectionate than most species but he hadn’t thought she would bother to kiss him, especially when he considered that she hadn’t tried to do that the whole time they were fucking.  
  
He kissed her back but it only lasted a few seconds before she was pulling away from him. “I think I’d like for you to see me again.”  
  
The woman winked at him. “Count on it…Sparatus.”   
  
End. Well. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to this fill, more or less unrelated, but I haven't written it yet. Obviously because slash is my specialty, it will involve that younger turian that was mentioned. I'm just trying to actually create him first.


End file.
